


我们最爱坑同行

by CicoLilia



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CicoLilia/pseuds/CicoLilia
Summary: 很闲写了个短篇，老是挤牙膏一样憋肉好累
Relationships: None
Kudos: 22





	我们最爱坑同行

刺客们经常一起聚会，你懂的，就是商讨商讨未来发展目标啊，骂一骂圣殿骑士啊（部分刺客不会参与进这个环节），然后喝点酒大家一起玩一玩啊，最后一个部分大概占据90%的时间，不过根据爱德华的说法，隔壁圣殿骑士的聚会并没有好到哪里去，他们喝了酒还会内斗呢，之前他儿子就在一次聚会中海言海语嘲讽切萨雷，最后导致聚众斗殴事件发生，本来只是安静吃东西的谢伊也被迫去帮海尔森打架，实在是惨不忍睹。

今天又到了例行的刺客兄弟会聚餐时间，吃完饭之后——也不知道是谁先说的——建议大家来玩一个小游戏，所有人轮流说自己没做过的事，而做过这个事的人就要喝酒，这个提议几乎得到了在场所有刺客的一致通过，于是他们就开始了，第一个说的人是阿泰尔。

他在说之前看了一眼坐在旁边的意大利人，“我没有嫖过娼。”

艾吉奥做出一副被伤害到的样子，“我怀疑你针对我。”他说，同时拿起酒杯开始喝酒。坐在另一头的卡珊德拉戳了戳她的兄弟。

“你说我们该喝吗？”

“我确实睡过交际花。”

“但是是对方邀请的，而且还没收钱。”

“嗯，而且说实话大部分时候我觉得我是被嫖的那个。”

旁边的巴耶克迅速的转头看了一眼他们两个，眼里的情绪精彩纷呈。

“轮到我了。”艾吉奥放下酒杯，他似乎打定了主意，“我没有搞过圣殿骑士。”

阿泰尔，亚诺和两个驯鹰人都开始喝酒，雅各布一脸犹豫，拿着手里的酒杯晃悠，伊薇发现了他的不对劲，问他：“你怎么了。”

“呃……我在想，被圣殿骑士强吻过算吗……”他说的很慢。伊薇的表情立刻阴沉了下来，“是麦斯威尔罗斯吗，你们先继续，我有点事情要处理。”说完她站起来就准备离开，被雅各布一把拉住胳膊：“冷静，伊薇。我已经杀过他了！”

轮到康纳了，他看上去似乎有点不确定，“谢伊之前跟我说他们也玩过这个游戏，当时我父亲说，要是我们也玩了，我可以说‘我没有和对象分开过’？”

瞬间一种悲伤的气氛就在屋里蔓延开来，阿泰尔，艾吉奥，爱德华，亚诺，巴耶克还有两个驯鹰人全都陷入了某种无法言状的伤感情绪里，喝酒时颇有种一杯解千愁的氛围，爱德华猛的一口干掉杯子里的酒，然后又给自己满上，同时忍不住痛心疾首的劝告康纳：“以后不要再听你爸的话了！”

康纳明显的不知所措，还没说什么，爱德华已经抢过了话头，“到我了，我没坑过爹，康纳你去把海尔森叫过来，让他给我喝。”

康纳先是自己喝了一杯，旁边的亚诺犹豫的也跟着喝了一杯，卡珊德拉和阿利克西欧斯对视一眼，同时举杯。

“我觉得坑爹已经不足以形容我们了……”

“我同意。”

艾吉奥疑惑的看着康纳的动作，忍不住提问，“等一下，那海尔森现在究竟是死是活。”

“他是薛定谔的海尔森。”雅各布翘着脚回答，被伊薇用力拍了把大腿。

轮到亚诺，他斟酌了一下：“我不是处男。”

康纳：“……”

康纳开始喝酒。雅各布刚把腿放下去，他挑了挑眉：“虽然好像不是这样玩的，不过真的很有娱乐效果。”伊薇不想管他只是扶额，见轮到了自己，她斜了一眼旁边的弟弟，“我没有喝醉后耍酒疯的经历。”

“姐姐我也怀疑你针对我。”雅各布一脸委屈，不过还是乖乖的开始喝，亚诺一边喝一边想着为什么喝酒的总是自己，还好他酒量不错。爱德华在思考自己要不要喝，卡珊德拉和阿利克西欧斯又开始交谈。

“我们算吗？”

“那个木马的任务……嗯，但是我们也可以选择不喝啊。”

“那一个人喝就行了，我们抛硬币决定谁来。”

最终卡珊德拉拿起酒杯一饮而尽。

雅各布决定也坑一把自己的姐姐，他喝完把酒杯放下，转头嬉皮笑脸的看着伊薇，“我没有和同事搞对象。”

“我希望你在别的事情上也能学的这么快。”伊薇哼了一声，拿起酒杯一口干了。巴耶克犹豫着也喝了一杯。

“呃……”轮到巴耶克了，他想了几秒，“我没有为了钱替别人做过什么事。”

爱德华和驯鹰人都开始喝，两个斯巴达人非常心虚甚至不敢看巴耶克。

“到我们了。”阿利克西欧斯抓了抓下巴，“我该说点什么。”

“你可以说‘我没有被强吻过’。”

阿利克西欧斯冲卡珊竖了个拇指，雅各布撇了撇嘴：“我怀疑你们全都针对我。”说着开始喝酒。

卡珊德拉露出某种胜券在握的表情，“我没有穿过阿泰尔套装。”

全场除了阿泰尔，伊薇和两个驯鹰人以外的刺客全都开始喝酒。

  
  


圣殿骑士们当时的情况：

轮到海尔森的时候，他往后靠了靠，“我没有搞过自己妹妹。”

切萨雷当时就大吼一声跳起来拔剑冲过去要劈他，海尔森旁边的谢伊不乐意也得和上司统一战线，他一边在心里想着自己怎么这么倒霉啊一边也跟着拔剑出来应战，罗德里格一脸嫌弃但也只能护着家里人。爱丽丝立刻撤离至安全地带并掏出手机开始录像直播给亚诺，中途还不忘趁乱一脚猛踹上杰曼的头。罗伯特表情鄙夷在心里疯狂嫌弃这些后辈，麦斯威尔罗斯百般无聊觉得自己就不应该参加这种弱智聚会，还不如去找他的男孩。凯撒忙着和阿斯帕西娅针锋相对，直到不知道什么地方泼过来一杯酒……


End file.
